


Coffee and Pastries-and Welcome Back!

by Shippings_galore



Series: Sterek Reunions [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Baking, Barista Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7037782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles. Some hunky guy with eyebrows and a face of a serial killer is asking for you. Should I call the cops?”<br/>or<br/>Stiles is barista and Derek comes back. Fluff happens and look at that, puppies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Pastries-and Welcome Back!

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really fun to write. And I have another one ready to be typed so it won't take that long. Hopefully.  
> Enjoy! Please forgive my mistakes!

It’s been 4 years since Derek left Beacon Hills. And yes, the McCall Pack has had some serious shit thrown at them, but they handled it pretty good. Well, as good as a slightly broken pack could handle it. But everything in town had settled down. Everything in Beacon Hills was back to normal. It was peaceful again. The only thing that disturbed the piece was the occasional rogue Omega or Beta or maybe even rogue Alpha. 

The Pack moved on with their lives. Scott and Kira got engaged a couple weeks ago. Malia had met some guy in community college months ago and were currently living together in a small but comfy apartment. Liam graduated and was also attending the local community college. Theo left Beacon Hills, which was awesome if Stiles had any opinion in that fact. Lydia was on a trip to France with Jackson. And Stiles was living the dream as a broke college student. 

He attended a college out of state for two years to study law, and at the end he decided upon becoming a cop in his home town. Maybe train to become a detective, because he was already good at researching and other detective like skills. Come on, he’s had over 7 years of practice at finding out what the hell was attacking Beacon Hills. But first he needed to get enough money to get an apartment of his own so he didn’t have to live with his dad for the rest of his life. So he got a job at a local cafe as a barista. 

Being a barista wasn’t as bad as he thought at first. To tell you the truth, it was quite fun. The cafe was called Blue Monkey Cafe and it was owned by a small old lady with a kind heart and glare that could rival Lydia’s. He got paid $10 dollars an hour. Got free coffee and pastries. And had an hour break everyday. And there was no dress code! He could wear whatever he wanted, except his pjs. No pyjamas at work. He loved the cafe. He’s been working there for the past 2 years.

Blue Monkey was not very popular in Beacon Hills. Which surprises Stiles because the coffee there was the bomb. Like better than Starbucks or any other big coffee franchise. The food was amazing also. The prices were reasonable for an all organic cafe. They had a library attached to the cafe and free wifi. And still the cafe wasn’t that popular. Only a couple residents from the neighborhood came in, some college students, some of the police force, and the pack came to the cafe to drink and eat.

So basically, Stiles had a lot of time in his hands when he worked. He only had one other coworker, but she only came in on the evening shift on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and all day on the weekends. Stiles worked 7 days a week from 6 am to 9 pm. He likes the idea of working all day everyday, it kept him busy. Well, not entirely busy but there was a lot of reading he needed to catch up to. And plus he could always ask for the day off whenever. 

His coworker, Alicia, had almost the exact personality like he does, except she could become extremely scary. Like Lydia when she chips her nail scary. And that is truly petrifying. She looked a bit like Allison, as much as it pains him to admit. She had Allison’s curly black hair, and brown eyes, and kind smile. But other then that, they were quite the opposite. Alicia was short, and tan, and a bit chubby. She was also still in highschool, a junior to be in fact. And Stiles felt like she was a sister he never had. 

What Stiles did in Blue Monkey was usually read the books from the attached library, serve a couple drinks here and there, and bake pastries. And oh my god, their pastries were the thing that their cafe was mostly known for. They would get dozens of calls from new people just for their organic pastries. And Stiles was number two at making them. Number one being the owner, Sally. Usually the orders came from health freaks, or people who were either related or friends with Blue Monkey’s regulars. 

Let’s just say that Stiles liked the job a lot, and if he let his dad get a pastry once a week then so be it. 

“Yo day dreamer! Snap out of it, your muffins are about to burn.” Alicia’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Oh shit!” Stiles squawked and jerked open the oven before pulling out the muffin tray with a oven mit covered hand. 

“Language!” Alicia snapped playfully before she walked out of the kitchen. 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he placed the tray on the counter to let it cool off. Swiftly, he turned the oven off, slipped off the oven mit, and walked out of the kitchen. 

“Alicia, I’m heading to the library to get something to read. You can handle this right?” Stiles asked as he glanced around the cafe. 

There was a regular couple in one booth, and two college regulars on separate tables. Basically the afternoon rush. But Stiles knew there was bound to be three more regulars to come in. 

“Yep. Do me a favor and get me the last book of the Mortal Instruments. I left my copy at home and I need to know what happens with Malec.” Alicia said as he picked up a pot of coffee and made her way around the counter to refill a student’s cup. 

“Yes ma’am!” Stiles saluted her before walking to the doorway that led to the library. 

It didn’t take long to find the book he wanted and Alicia’s book before he was walking out of the library. 

“Really, Stiles? Haven’t you read the entire series like 3 times now?” Alicia arched her eyebrow at the first book of the Tiger’s Curse series in his hand. 

“They are really good. Don’t judge! You know Sally doesn’t like fellow book nerds to judge each other!” Stiles pointed out as he handed her her book. 

“I’m not judging. I love the series. I’ve read them more than 5 times already.” Alicia smiled softly. 

“Yeah I know. I’m heading back in to the kitchen. I need to make some more peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies.” Stiles said as he walked towards the kitchen. 

Half an hour later, Stiles was taking out the batch of cookies out of the oven, and had just gotten to the part where Kelsey finds out about her tiger when he was interrupted by Alicia. Again. 

“Stiles. Some hunky guy with eyebrows and a face of a serial killer is asking for you. Should I call the cops?” Alicia asks. 

Stiles frowns and shakes his head, “Tell the guy I’ll be out there in a bit. I just need to plate the muffins and I’ll be right there.” 

Alicia nodded and walked back out, leaving Stiles in his thoughts. 

_ A hunky guy with eyebrows… It couldn’t be, could it? _ Stiles thought to himself as he picked up the plate of muffins and walked out of the kitchen. 

“Holy shit…” Stiles whispered and almost dropped the plate of muffins, “Derek?” 

“Hey…” 

Stiles blinked a couple times before looking down at his hands and counting his fingers. 

“It’s not a dream, Stiles.” Derek whispered and stepped closer to the counter. 

Stiles gulped and forced his racing heart to slow down as he placed the plate of muffins in the displace case before turning to the older male with a bright wide smile. 

“Good. What can I get you?” Stiles asked, ignoring the feeling of jumping over the counter and hugging the man tightly, and crossed his arms over the counter and leaned in. 

“What do you recommend?” Derek arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Mmm… Well, the graham cracker latte is really good. Especially with a slice of strawberry cheesecake.” Stiles pointed at a beautiful cheesecake that had red swirls and strawberries on top. 

“I’ll take that. Wanna join me?” Derek nodded towards a booth. 

Stiles looked at Alicia. 

“Okay first of all, I’m not going to call the cops. Secondly, I’ll ring up the order and make two of everything. Now go. Shoo. Get this love sick scene somewhere else before I puke out rainbows and chocolate hearts.” Alicia said while making shooing gestures with her hands. 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he took off his apron and stuffed it under the counter while Derek huffed out a small little laugh. Together they sat at a booth and smiled goofily at each other. Which was a perfect opportunity for Stiles to really look at the werewolf. 

Derek hadn’t changed a bit. He still had the scruff and the eyebrows and the eyes and the muscles and the henleys. But he had a more relaxed air around him. His eyes were softer and more expressive. And his smile. His smile was no longer forced or fake. It was bright and easy. It was breathtaking and beautiful. And soft. Derek smiled like he had no care in the world and was actually enjoying life.  

“Oh my god. Stop ogling and start talking. Here’s your lattes and cheesecake slices. On the house and I’m going to go now.” Alicia said and walked away. 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked before taking a little sip of the delicious coffee. 

“You know how a couple weeks ago we were texting and you asked me why don’t I come back to Beacon Hills?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah. You said you didn’t know.” Stiles nodded. 

“Well I started thinking about why I don’t come back to this town. It was a very long list of things. But then I thought of things that would would make me come back. And there was only just one.” Derek explained and took a sip of his coffee. 

“Which was what?” Stiles asked, his head slightly tilted to the side  and his eyes twinkled with curiosity. 

“You.” Derek whispered. 

Stiles heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched. 

“What?” Stiles exclaimed. 

“You. I couldn’t think of one thing that could make me come back to Beacon Hills. The only thing that kept popping up in to my head was you. You are the only reason I would want to come back to here.” Derek smiled. 

“Me? Why me?” Stiles whispered. 

Derek chuckled and reached over to place his hand on top of Stiles’s hand. 

“Because of everything that happened to me, you were there and you tried to help me. You made sure that I was okay and safe, even before your own safety. You risked yourself for me. You’ve saved me a lot of times. You tried to make me a better alpha of the old pack. Did you know that the pack sometimes called you ‘mom’ behind your back? I never once said to them to stop calling you that. I liked that they trusted you as much as they could trust a mother. 

You know, from the moment I saw you in the woods with Scott I knew you were going to be involved in my life. And god, I didn’t want you to be. I tried my hardest to keep you away but in the end I fell for you. I fell for you hard. And I pushed all my feelings away because I thought if we tried something, you would get hurt. I thought that other people would hurt you to get through me. And maybe I didn’t give us a chance for myself too. I thought I wasn’t good enough for you. I thought I didn’t deserve to have some as you. So I thought all my feelings would go away if I tried with other people. 

You saw how well that turned out. And maybe there was something there with Braeden, but throughout the relationship all I could think of was you. All I could think about was that I wanted to hold you and kiss you and care for you and be in a relationship with you. I wanted, I needed you. But I doubted that you would want me back. And even as I am admitting all these stuff to you, I still feel like I don’t deserve you. That I don’t deserve someone so caring and loyal as you to be with someone like me. 

Stiles, you’re the reason I came back. You are the reason I felt so different and hollow inside. So I came back to tell you this and to see if you wanted to try this out. To be my mate. What do you think?” Derek’s voice was filled with longing and his eyes shone with hope and a bit of fear. 

Stiles took a shuddering breath and flipped his hand to intertwine their fingers together. His heart was hammering against his chest and the need to hug the older man was getting stronger by the minute. The words Derek spoke had tugged at Stiles’s heart strings and made his eyes burn with unshed tears. Finally the younger looked up to meet the werewolf’s kaleidoscope eyes. 

“Hell yeah.” Stiles said breathlessly. 

Derek smiled bigger and Stiles had to take deep breaths to keep from getting a heart attack as the smile reached the werewolf’s eyes. Finally, the last of Stiles’s dignity broke and he let out a strangled breath. His free hand lunged forward, gripped Derek’s shirt, and pulled the older down, their lips crashing together in the middle. At first they both froze, but then Derek began to move. After a second, Stiles’s brain caught up and began to kiss back enthusiastically. 

It was short and simple. Just the sliding of dry lips together. But it left them both breathless at the amazing feeling that came with it. When they pulled apart they were smiling like lunatics. 

“You know I’ve loved you since we first saw met you in the forest while looking for Scott’s inhaler right?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah. I could smell a hint of arousal on you.” Derek smirked. 

“You bastard! You knew I liked you and yet you didn’t say anything?” Stiles exclaimed and slapped Derek’s arm lightly. 

“Didn’t you just hear my long ass speech?” Derek arched a brow. 

“Sass!” Stiles yelped and poked Derek’s chest. 

Derek laughed. He fucking laughed. And Stiles melted at the sound of it. It was so rich and a bit low. So he did what  any other person would do. He gaped. And he made a promise to himself that he would always make the other laugh just to hear the sound again. 

And then he pulled the werewolf down to kiss him again. But the kiss was longer and with a whole lot more tongue. And when they pulled away with red abused lips, they couldn’t help but just stare at each other, satisfied with what they left behind as a mark. 

“Way to go, Stiles! Hey how about next time, you give a blind date with one of your hot friends? We could have a double date!” Alicia said from the counter, “I’m going to throw away the trash out back.” 

“I think maybe Isaac would like to meet her.” Derek whispered. 

“Next time he comes we will get them on a date.” Stiles agreed. 

They talked for a little bit before they (and the entire block) heard a squeal and thundering quick footsteps. 

“Stiles! Look what I found! Can I keep them?” Alicia begged as she help a box that contained five little puppies. 

“I don’t know. Ask your parents.” Stiles said. 

“Yep. When Isaac comes, we introduce them.” Derek nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably go to sleep now! Comments and Kudos please!!


End file.
